Since you died
by isabella212
Summary: This is about Rachel's daughter, Nicole, after her parents died, she was sent to live with her godfather, this is what happened...


This is a story about Nicole, Rachel's daughter. I hope you like it and please review!  
  
Nicole's voice:  
  
It all began 7 years ago, I was 17 years old, and I was sent to live with my godfather after my parents died on a car crash. I remember that day perfectly well. How could I ever forget it?, I was leaving all my life behind, and moving to NY, to live with people that I didn't even knew. Well I knew he was a widower and that he had a 2 kids, I knew his name was Ross Geller, he always sent me presents for my birthday, Christmas, and holidays, but I never had never seen him though, but my mother trusted him, so I always did…But anyway, here's what happened:  
  
San Diego, CA  
  
Scene 1 (A girl in a graveyard, she's crying a bit)  
  
Girl: I can't believe you're not around anymore, it's just so hard you know…How am I gonna live with out you guys?, I always thought you were gonna live forever I guess, well at least I thought you would see me graduate, get married, have children, all those things you know…How am I gonna get through that without you?…Mom, guess what? Grandma called yesterday to see how I was, she says Ross is a great guy, and she told me you dated him once…Is it truth? It has to be I guess, and daddy aunt Marie told me that I could live with her if I wanted to, but I guess you both thought Ross would be the right one to take care of me that's why you chose him to be my godfather…It's gonna be hard leaving California though, I can't believe I won't be able to surf anymore, you know how much I like that, well anyway aunt Jill is calling me now, she says I'm gonna be late to my flight, so… I guess this is it…I'm gonna miss you, you have no idea how much I'll miss you…well I really gotta go now, see you I love you!  
  
She gets up, and starts walking toward Jill…  
  
The camera focus on the graves where we can read:  
  
  
  
Nicholas Parker and Rachel K. Green Parker  
  
May God Rest their Souls  
  
  
  
Scene 2 (An airport, Nicole it's about to board the pane, she's saying goodbye to Jill (Rachel's sister),)  
  
Nic: Well, I guess, this is it!  
  
Jill: It looks like!  
  
Nic: I'm gonna miss you Jill!  
  
Jill: so will I honey! But you're gonna come sometimes to visit right?  
  
Nic: Of course I will, hey say goodbye to everyone for me!  
  
Jill: I will, I promise.  
  
Nic: bye! I love you!  
  
Jill: Love you too, take care!  
  
It was so hard to leave San Diego, I was leaving a whole lifetime behind, and I left what I loved the most: My Parents. The day I arrived to NY was the saddest day of my life, everyone was really nice to me, but still, it was weird to start this new life, with people I had never seen before.  
  
Scene 3 (NY airport, Nicole is getting off the plane, Ross and Monica are waiting for her in the gate)  
  
Ross: Nicole Parker?  
  
Nicole: Green…  
  
Ross: excuse me?  
  
Nicole: Parker-Green  
  
Ross: Oh! So you're Rachel's daughter…  
  
Nicole: Yeah…are you Ross?  
  
Ross: Oh yeah…God you're gorgeous, you look just like her!  
  
Nicole: Everybody says that!  
  
Monica: Hey! Monica Geller, Ross' sister and your mom's best friend.  
  
Nic: Yeah…she always talked about you guys!  
  
Mon: Really?  
  
Nic: Sure!  
  
Ross: Ok! So that's all your luggage?  
  
Nic: yep! that's all I've brought!  
  
Mon: have you ever been here?  
  
Nic: no, first time in NY.  
  
Mon: you're gonna love it you'll see!  
  
How did I feel? Really confused…I was standing right there with…my new family? How would my life be…That's what I thought all the way from the airport to the bings house…Who are the Bings? Well, before she met dad, mom had a group of friends, they were really close, that's what she always said, there were 6 of them, Ross and Monica Geller, Joey Tribbiani, Phoebe Buffay and Chandler Bing, and of course my mother. Mom really loved her friends, I never met them though, well the thing is apparently, Mon was mom's best friend, she was Ross' sister and Chandler's wife, so her and her family are the bings. They had 2 Kids a girl called Emma she was 16 by that time and a boy called Aaron he was 14, they were really nice too. And Ross, well he was a widower, his wife had been dead for like 7 years, but he had 3 kids , Logan, he was my age just a few months younger, Melissa, she was 15, and last, Caleb he was 13.  
  
Scene 4 ( They're entering the residence.)  
  
Mon: well, here we are.  
  
Nic: This is a nice place…  
  
Ross: isn't it?  
  
Nic: hey Ross, I had forgotten to say thank you, I really appreciate that you're doing this for me, that's what my mother wanted you know?  
  
Ross: you don't have to thank me, I'm glad to do this, you're gonna love being here, you'll see.  
  
Was I really gonna love it?…I would have to wait to see that…and so did I…after having dinner and been introduced to everyone we left to Ross' house. They had already arranged a place for me at Melissa's room, everybody was so nice, but all I could think about was my parents…why did it had to happen? Why me?…I guess I would never know…well the first days in NY were really hard to me, but time passed and I started to get used to it. We started school, and everything started to get better, of course I missed my parents, but what could I do?, I talked to them everyday though, I know you'll think I'm crazy, how could I talk to death people, but talking to them always comforted me, and I was sure, that they were hearing me, I'm not sure from where, but they were hearing me and watching over me.  
  
Nicole: (her thoughts) Hey guys! I've been here for 2 months now…and things are getting really better, Ross is really nice to me, as well as the others, I would love that you could be here with us, it would be the best. To bad you can't, hey today I had the best time at school, I met this girl, Molly, she's the best, we're starting a really good friendship, I hope that some day we can be like you and Monica, mom, that would be nice…well any way, It's getting really late now, I think I'm going to sleep now…I love you guys! Sleep tight!  
  
  
  
One year later:  
  
Scene 3 (Nicole entering to her house)  
  
Nic: hey! I'm home…  
  
Ross: we're in the living room.  
  
Nic: hey guys!  
  
Ross: Hey honey, how was soccer practice?  
  
Nic: pretty good actually, we won…  
  
Logan: really…you suck, I can't imagine how would the other team play!  
  
Nic: shut up Logan!  
  
Logan: well, I'm not lying!  
  
Nic: yeah right!  
  
Caleb: c'mon Logan, give her a break! I bet it was a hard game, girls against girls…wow!  
  
(they both laugh)  
  
Nic: yeah whatever guys!…Hey Ross, I'm having dinner at Molly's is it ok?  
  
Ross: sure! Just be sure to be home before 8:30 ok?  
  
Nic: I will I promise, now I'm gonna take a shower…  
  
Logan: thanks for telling us, we were dying to know what you where gonna do now!  
  
Nic: Aww!!! Logan!!  
  
Caleb and Logan Laugh..  
  
It had been a year since my parents death by that time, and I loved living with Ross, the guys were the best and Mel and I were really close, Ross had been really nice all this time, I just loved my Family!!  
  
OK, I hope you liked it…please review, and I'm gonna keep working on it!!! 


End file.
